


I love you 3000

by kdragonsky



Series: Maguna & her awesome dad [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame spoilers, Gen, Kid - Freeform, Major Spoilers, come back when you watched endgame guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdragonsky/pseuds/kdragonsky
Summary: It’s a fic about tony and his kid.





	I love you 3000

“Come on go to sleep”

“Tell me a story first”

“Once upon a time, Maguna wants to go to sleep. The end.”

“Daddy”

“Let’s talk tomorrow, sweetie. Good night. I love you”

“I love you three thousand” His face seems surprized, but my eyes were kinda heavy so I decided closed it for now.

 

Daddy left after breakfast, two days later. We were having pancakes. My favorite. He let me pour extra syrup on my pancakes when mommy wans’t looking. She yelled at him when she caught a syrup-flood shituation on my plate. Mommy said too much syrup will make my teeth hurt and the the tooth fairy wouldn’t want my tooth anymore but daddy said it was nonsense. A tooth fairy always took every Stark’s tooth. 

 

Then he had to go. I asked when will he be back. He smiled and said “Real soon”

 

He never came back, though. 

 

Somebody told me that daddy was gone. To a place very very far away. I think it’s mommy. I asked her where. She said “To the stars, sweetheart”

 

“For how long?” I asked. 

 

“For a very very very long time”

 

Mommy looked really sad while hugging me tightly so I hugged her back. I missed daddy too. Why couldn’t he bring us to see the stars with him? I’m sure the giant bird would fit us all, right?

 

 

————-

 

 

It was a weird day.

 

I had to wear black dress, mommy said. I don’t like black but mommy and Happy was wearing one so I guess I could wear it too. When we came downstairs I saw everyone was also wearing black. Huh.

 

Then daddy was in the living room but it wasn’t like him. I think it’s because he’s blue now. 

 

I thought mommy said he wasn’t gonna be back soon. I tried to hug daddy but I can’t. Mommy hold me back. I got upset and asked her why. She said that wasn’t the real daddy and said something about hologram and that daddy wasn’t really here.

 

I looked at him and wonder. The blue daddy kept talking but I couldn’t understand anything except when he said ‘I love you three thousand’

 

That made me feel weird. I wanted to say it back but I guessed I’ll just have to wait until he gets back. 

 

 

—————-

 

 

Later that day I told Happy I was hungry. “What do you wanna eat?” He asked. Cheese Burger, I said. Happy was quiet for a while before he said that daddy liked Cheese Burgers too. 

 

That’s nice. I thought. So we can eat lots of Cheese Burgers when he got back.

 

I wished it was real soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s a cliché title but I couldn’t come up with anything better rn. I have no energy left so if you have any suggestion in mind, feel free to tell me. This is my first fic of this fandom in this past 10 years so ,_,
> 
> Also. I missed my dad ,_,


End file.
